The present invention relates to a mechanical release device for an archery bow to provide greater ease, control and accuracy in the shooting of a bow and arrow. Such release aids are relatively common, enjoying use by both competition archers and hunters alike.
In general, archery release aids have evolved so as to be characterized as either "trigger" or "triggerless" releases Examples of trigger releases include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,316,443 (Giacomo), 4,391,263 (Dodge), and 4,062,339 (Wilson) (FIGS. 1-4). A general problem with trigger releases is that they require the dexterity and movement of an additional finger (other than the ones used to draw the bowstring) which usually involves an awkward or at least distracting movement on the part of the archer.
In general, triggerless releases offer improved accuracy and ease of use with respect to trigger releases One such improved release is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,111 (Stanislawski et al.) which utilizes a one-piece grip member which is pivoted to release the bowstring. A general problem with one-piece triggerless releases, however, is that they usually require the archer to move his hand into an unnatural or awkward position to effectuate release. Another specific problem with one-piece pivoting releases is that the release mechanism often exerts a tangential force on the bowstring which adversely affects the archer's accuracy. In an attempt to obtain a "cleaner" release, free from tangential force components, Wilson discloses a two-piece pivoting triggerless release in U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,339 (FIG. 6). The two-piece release of Wilson enables a more natural hand position for the archer and also enables a cleaner, smoother release, free from tangential force components since one piece (extension 31) of the release is always pointed straight toward the target. Unfortunately, the release disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,339 (FIG. 6) is also inherently unstable, and requires a safety device to prevent premature release. Moreover, the Wilson release offers no means for adjusting the sensitivity of the release (i.e., the amount of pivoting necessary to effectuate release).
Thus, a need has existed for an archery release device which is natural to hold and use, inherently stable while the bowstring is being drawn (i.e., prevents premature release), and provides greater ease, control and accuracy in the shooting of a bow and arrow.